fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rynild Ras'Aul
Summary Rynild Ras'aul, also known as Ryn, is the main protagonist of Part II of Astiria, and one of two main protagonists in Part III. He is the god of Youth, Heroes and peace. Backstory Ryn is the demigod son of Graham, god of Order, and Cassandra Ras'aul, also known as Calamitas. From conception, Cassandra was fated to raise him as a weapon to be used for her master's whims, and thus began to alter the growing baby over its development. Infusing it with the DNA of various species, including that of a shapeshifter, Cassandra assured he would have the potential to grow beyond any normal human. Unfortunately, not long before he was to be born, Cassandra's eldest child, Terra Ras'Aul, and her (at the time) husband, Alex Ras'Aul, fled her kingdom of Pedan. The king, Yharim, was furious, demanding that Cassandra kill the child growing inside her to avoid another betrayal. However, instead of doing that, she fled the castle on the night of his birth. Coming to an old lover of hers, the Arachne named Alice, she gave the baby to her, casting an enchantment over her forest to protect it from Yharim's eyes should he ever come seeking it. Returning to the castle, she left her son behind... But not before giving him the name "Rynild Ras'Aul." Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Rynild Darhaa Ras'aul Species: Human (?) Alignment: Chaotic Good Gender: Male Hair color: Blonde, Gold post-awakening Eye color: Blue, Gold post-awakening Skin color: Pale Mana Color: White and Green Age: 12/13 (Part 1), 17 (Part 2), 19 (Part 3) Date of Birth: '''December 10th '''Height: 4'9" (Child), 5'6" (Teenager) Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: Nice people, Sweets, All of his Mommas, Dresses Dislikes: Lying, being tricked Hobbies: Crossdressing, Adventuring Affiliation: Red Wings Guild Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77Qrdyw48xw Powers and Stats 'Tier: 10-B, 9-C with magic and Durandal | 8-B | 7-A '''| '''7-A, Higher with Mastered Haiana''' | '6-B '| At Least '''6-B | 7-C | High 6-B | 5-B | At least 5-B, likely 5-A ''' '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Beginning of Series: 'None Notable '''Post-Training: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (A skilled swordsman after being trained by Soichiro), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Escaped Steelhide's telepathy, which can take control of several dozen mages at once), Poison Manipulation (Managed to keep fighting after being cut by Swan's poisoned dagger), Magic (Zephyr noted his strange magic resistance) 'Angel's Crown: 'Martial Arts, Reactive Power Level (Zephyr noted that he was gaining strength exponentially despite being heavily outmatched against Finch), (Given a little time, is good at figuring out how to learn enemy magic), Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification (Haiana is a mysterious power that lets him channel massive amounts of Mana for a short time) 'Lost Vision: 'Enhanced Senses, Power Mimicry, and Precognition (Via Lost vision, which allows Ryn to see the structure of spells and instantly avoid them before they happen. Can also be used as a tracking method of mana signatures and learning new abilities), Regeneration (At least Low, after mastering Haiana. Recovered from most of his bones being broken within the span of a day) 'Shapeshifting Triggered: 'Shapeshifting (Triggered by wearing his mother's amulet, which gave him the power to copy and transform into the species he meets), Reactive Evolution (Gained resistances to various attacks and abilities after exposure and mimicry), Power Mimicry (Can use the innate abilities of the species he can turn into, but does not copy magical or learned abilities), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Broke Grima's hold on his soul), Curse Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Broke the curse that was slowly turning him into a dragon), Sleep Manipulation (Immune to a Mothman's scale powder, which induces sleep and slows the mind) 'Slime Form: '''Loses many of his old abilities. Gains: Regeneration (At least Low-High: can reform himself as long as his core is intact), Absorption (Can engulf and eat foes, gaining their innate powers), | Matter-Eating (Can ingest non-organic materials like ore and gemstones), Dimensional Storage, Sealing (Absorbed enemies are automatically sealed by magic-based restraints), Information Analysis (Can synthesize and analyze the things that he absorbs) '''Humanity Restored: '''Regains his non-slime forms and his past abilities, Energy Manipulation (Stopped and redirected the blast from Draedon's cannon), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Resisted the power of Yharon's Fire Breath, which can hurt even fireproof foes), Enhanced Senses (Detected Yharon while he was invisible), Resistance to Power Nullification (Calamitas couldn't stop him from shapeshifting, despite it being connected to her power) '''Post-Lilith Training: 'Transmutation (Via Sweet Assimilation), Resistance to Corruption (Resisted Alciela's Corruption) 'Alciela + Deicite Absorbed: 'Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Resisted control from the Slime Crown, which can control the entire population of slimes, of which is enough to fill an entire continent. Also resisted control from Kay), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Has shown many times to be able to tank void attacks from Jay and Alciela), Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Being divine in nature, His fate can't be changed in the Grand Library) |-|Equipment= 'Beginning of Series: ' Empowerment (Durandal increases his power by being in contact with earth) Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8 and 9, Via Durandal), Regeneration Negation (Up to True-Godly, Via Durandal), Magic, Fire Manipulation (Via Pyra Ring), Earth Manipulation (Via Korr Ring) 'Post-Soichiro Training: 'Ice Manipulation (Via Cyri Ring), Electricity Manipulation (Via Fulmen Ring), can combine his magic ring effects to gain: Explosion Manipulation (Pyra + Fulmen), Rime Manipulation (Pyra + Cyri), Magma Manipulation (Pyra + Korr) 'Four Artifacts Gathered: 'Elemental Manipulation (Earth via Durandal, Water via Goswhit, Fire via Kavacha, and Air via Tarnkappe), Weather Manipulation (Via Goswhit), Heat Manipulation (Via Tarnkappe), Invisibility (Via Tarnkappe), Flight (Via Tarnkappe), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Water, Earth, Fire, Air. The four arms grant resistance to their respective elements), Magic (Arks provide immense protection from magic), Durability Negation (Resists the effects of other arks, such as Muramasa) 'Humanity Restored: 'Energy Manipulation (via Heartbreaker Cannon) 'Post-Lilith Training: 'Danmaku (Via attacks from Durandal) 'Alciela + Deicite Absorbed: 'Life Manipulation, Resurrection (Possesses Gaia's Deicite) |-|Magic= 'Angel's Crown Member: 'Holy Manipulation (A standard part of the training course at Angel's Crown), Healing (Via Lay on Hands), Fire Manipulation (Learnt Natural fire magic), Time Manipulation (Via Blade Circle), Electricity Manipulation (Via Lancelot Thrust), Air Manipulation and Flight (Via Whirlrynd) 'Lost Vision Activated: ' Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people, as shown with Zephyr), Earth Manipulation (Knows Earth Magi and can manipulate the earth through Durandal), Light Manipulation (Knows Light Magic), Explosion Manipulation (Via Howitzer Ryn-Pact) 'Post-Lilith Training: 'Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can create pocket realities and teleport), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has a pocket reality connected to his body) Time Travel (Copied from Lissa) |-|Absorbed/Mimicked Abilities= 'Shapeshifting Activated: 'Poison Manipulation, Thread Manipulation (Via Arachne abilities), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can breathe underwater), enhanced Flight, Empathic Manipulation, enhanced Electricity Manipulation (Via thunderbird and cockatrice abilities), Petrification (Via Basilisk Abilities), Fusionism (Became a slime and fused with another of the species, Not combat applicable), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Cockatrices are naturally immune to the effects of rivals) 'Slime Form: 'Flight, Sound Manipulation (Ate a bat, and can attack with visible sonic waves), Sand Manipulation (Ate the desert scourge, and can fire sandy projectiles and summon sandstorms), Fungus Manipulation and Homing Attack (Ate Crabulon, and can shoot homing mushrooms as projectiles), Mind Manipulation (Slimes Only, Ate the Slime King and slime "god") 'Humanity Restored: '''Can turn into an abyssal Dragon to gain Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize with a glare, Greatly-enhanced Magic Resistance, Darkness Manipulation (Via Breath Weapon), Curse Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Average Human Level, Street Level with Durandal and Magic (Sent a man flying, killed a Blatta in a single strike) | City Block Level (Comparable to Zephyr, and helped defeat Griffon) | Mountain Level (Fought both Zephyr and a casual Flare, who are both stronger than the Winter Trio) | Mountain Level (Stronger than before. Defeated a fully serious Finch, who stomped Seraph) | At least Country Level (With all four arks in hand, helped defeat Grima, who was much stronger than Milas Baldwin ) | At least Country Level, likely Far Higher (Defeated Flare and has only grown stronger in the four years following. Defeated Grima on his own and absorbed her) | Town Level (Far weaker than before, but defeated the Wall of Flesh and survived the explosion that it let out upon death) | Large Country Level (Deflected a blast that was going to Vaporize Terraria. Defeated Yharon, a dragon who should be comparable to Milas Baldwin) | Planet Level (Where he was previously getting stomped by Alciela, managed to roughly match her while she wielded the full deicite and defeated her when she had none of it) | At least Planet Level, likely Large Planet Level (Far stronger than before, and carries both Alciela and the Life deicite inside his body. Alongside Jay Grimoire, contended with a casual Ashera, who created a realm with a moon) Speed: Average Human Level '''| '''Subsonic (Not quite as fast as Zephyr, who can move at the speed of sound) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Zephyr, who can move at the speed of Lightning, roughly mach 1291) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Faster than before, Blitzing Finch and even overpowering his autonomous defense. Should be comparable to Zephyr) | FTL '(Fought Grima, who is stronger and faster than both Romulus and Zephyr) | At least '''FTL '(Should be comparable to a Ten-tailed Zephyr, if not faster) | At least '''FTL reactions (Should be able to react at the same speed as before) | FTL (Deflected lasers from multiple angles back at Cassandra Ras'Aul) | Massively FTL+ (Fought Alciela on even footing, who was able to contend with Ashtar) | Massively FTL+ (Matched Ashera, whom Alciela was supposedly afraid of) Lifting Strength: Average | Superhuman '''| '''Class K (Stated he could lift the Manor) Striking Strength: Human Class, Street Class with Durandal and Magic | City Block Class | Mountain Class+ '''| '''Mountain Class+ | Country Class '''| At least '''Country Class | Town Class | Large Country Class | Moon Class | Planet Class | At least Planet Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: Average Human Level | City Block Level (Took hits from Griffon) | Mountain Level+ (Took hits from a casual Flare and matched Zephyr) | Mountain Level+ (Tougher than before) | Country Level '''| At least '''Country Level (Took hits from a fully-serious flare and Grima) | Town Level (Far weaker than before, but survived the explosion that killed the Wall of Flesh) | Large Country Level (Deflected a blast from Draedon's Cannon, and took hits from Yharon) | Moon Level (Took hits from Zero) | Planet Level (Took blows from a serious Alciela, and barely survived getting punched by a blast from all 10 deicite) | At least Planet Level, likely Large Planet Level (took hits from a casual Ashera) Stamina: Average | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Endless, thanks to his regeneration Intelligence: Average, often resorts to a lisp when flustered | Average academically, but skilled in combat Range: Extended Melee,' Meters' with magic | Extended Melee, Hundreds of Meters with spells Weaknesses: '''Normal Human Weaknesses, Durandal is essentially a regular sword | Limited Mana | Same as before | Same as before | If his core is destroyed, he will die. Standard Equipment '''Magic Rings: '''A group of magic rings that Ryn used before joining Angel's Crown. * '''Pyra Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of red magicite in it. Later discarded after joining Angel's Crown. * '''Korr Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of brown magicite in it. Later discarded after joining Angel's Crown. * '''Fulmen Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of yellow magicite in it. Later discarded after joining Angel's Crown. * '''Cyri Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of cyan magicite in it. Later discarded after joining Angel's Crown. '''Arms of Alexander: '''A set of four arks, each acting as one of the four Arms of Alexander, the living city. Each of these was the prized artifact of one of the four elemental kingdoms, cities which could combine to form a mechanical marvel known as Alexander, the Living City. Through upgrades from various Ark-increasing talismans, their power grew to their true forms. * '''Durandal, Key of the Earth: '''A legendary sword that Ryn found while exploring the caves in the forest he grew up in, and the first piece to come into his possession. Its bestows great Geokinesis, and increases Ryn's power when he is connected to the earth, to the point where he is immovable when on solid ground (Immovable, not invincible). Being an ark, it's tough enough to clash with other arks like Muramasa without breaking, and negates most forms of immortality and negation. When upgraded to its full form, it became a key-shaped blade that allowed Ryn to activate Alexander. * '''Goswhit, Crown of Storms: 'A legendary crown that Ryn obtained after raiding the castle of El Vasquez, and the second piece fo come into his possession. Its ability grants Ryn massively increased Hydrokinesis, allowing him to summon storms, hurricanes, and thunder, as well as manipulate water in general. It similarly increases his power when connected to water. * '''Kavacha, Armor of Flames: '''A legendary set of armor gifted to Ryn by Yharim, one of the few remaining emperors of the Lost Continents, and the third piece to come into his possession. Its ability grants Ryn incredible durability, and control over flames and heat. Anybody who attempts to harm Ryn past the armor will be automatically blasted by heat and flames that Ryn is made naturally immune to thanks to wearing it, and it can melt any non-ark metal that touches it. * '''Tarnkappe, Cloak of Six Winds: '''A legendary cloak taken from Dahlia, the queen of Ayleid Pantheon, one of the capitals of the Lost Continents. It grants Ryn powerful Aerokinesis, and gained three abilities by upgrading. It allows Ryn to become invisible by cloaking himself in wind, create powerful horizontal gusts, and heat/cool air at incredible speeds to both scorch and freeze objects. '''Cassandra's Amulet: '''A crimson amulet kept by Alice until Ryn's sixteenth birthday. Upon putting it on, it promptly caused ryn to transform into the nearest species to him, an Arachne. He no longer needs it to shapeshift, but keeps it as a memento. '"Heartbreaker" Cannon: '''A weapon taken from Draedon after his defeat, and absorbed into Ryn's body. Simply put, it's a massive cannon that fires blasts of energy great enough to destroy entire islands. This is the same cannon blast that Ryn deflected in order to save the island of Terraria in the first place. '''Gaia's Deicite: '''Also known as the Life Stone. It's one of the ten pieces of Deicite that represent the ten major gods, and contain a fraction of their power. Gaia's Deicite gives Ryn power over Life, allowing him to heal others, control plants and revive the dead. '''Key: Beginning of Series | Post-Soichiro Training | Angel's Crown Member | Lost Vision Activated | Four Artifacts Gathered | Shapeshifter Powers | Slime Form | Human Form Restored | Post-Lilith Training | Alciela + Deicite Absorbed Notable attacks and Techniques Magic Rings: '''The art of manipulating mana to perform superhuman feats. At first, Ryn doesn't have any magic, instead opting to use magic rings that help him focus his mana. He can use these rings to channel limited elemental magic, and even combine them to form new types of magic. These rings were later discarded when he joined Angel's Crown and began to learn natural magic. * '''Fire Magic: '''Thanks to his Pyra ring, Ryn can create sparks and embers as a light, and even shoot small fireballs from his hand. * '''Earth Magic: '''Thanks to his Korr ring, Ryn can levitate and control small stones, and even miniature earthquakes in small areas. * '''Lightning Magic: '''Thanks to his Fulmen ring from Soichiro, Ryn can electrocute people with punches, and even shoot arcs of electricity. * '''Ice Magic: '''Thanks to his Cyri ring from Soichiro, Ryn can create and shoots shards of ice, and summon up small walls for defensive purposes. '''Haiana: '''A mysterious power that Ryn developed as a child to compensate for his lackluster mana control. This technique forces his mana channels to open, allowing him to burn it much faster in exchange for thus running out much faster. The risk of this is that he can accidentally break his own body down if he opens it too much, such as when he tried to multiply his usage by 20 times. It worked, but he was also hospitalized after one attack. The origins of this power are unclear, but it seems to be divine in nature. * '''Mastered Haiana: '''After defeating Dahlia of the Veiled Heritance, Ryn shattered almost all the bones in his body. However, upon healing, he found that Haiana was now permanently running through his veins. It only provides about a 50% power boost, but is always on. It seems to have given him a healing faster over time. '''Magic: '''Over time, Ryn has learnt a large amount of magic through training from various sources. His natural affinities are for fire and light, meaning he's better with those magic elements than he is with others. He's also considered to be skilled in earth and dark magic, but struggles with ice and water-elemental spells. Ryn is noted to be a strangely fast learner, being able to mimic other people's spells after seeing them in action, given enough time. However, this doesn't tend to work for more complex spells. * '''Flare Bullets: Ryn creates small flames on his fingers, which he can fire out like bullets. * Firebomb: Ryn creates a large ball of fire with both hands and throws it at the opponent. Unlike Flare's, it can rebound off of surfaces in order to hit its foe. Upon contact, it will detonate in a large cloud of smoke. ** Ignition: After the smoke appears, Ryn can ignite it and force it inwards, creating a "reverse" explosion, as fire bombards the foe inside from all angles. ** Flare Nova: '''Ryn fires a flare bomb that explodes into numerous smaller bombs upon eruption. * '''Flaming Field: '''Ryn spreads a field of explosive embers across the battlefield, discouraging movement. They're proximity based, and explode when someone gets too close. * '''Water Cocoon: Ryn surrounds himself in a protective tornado of water. Copied from Zephyr's Torrent Edge. * Water Orb: Ryn forms a spinning orb of water he can fire out for damage. Upon impact with the opponent, it will quickly expand outwards and engulf them. Copied from Zephyr's Airball, with a water-elemental twist. * Aqua Beam: Ryn charges and fires a beam of frigid water, much like a fire hose. * Ehwaz: A simple defensive rune drawn on his chest, to fortify his body and increase defense. Copied from Augustus. * Dust Foot: '''The user cloaks their legs in magic, amplifying their speed. The downside is they require heightened reactions to keep up. ** '''Haiana Foot: '''Instead of using Holy mana, Ryn uses Haiana-based mana to cast the magic, letting him use a more limited version of Haiana. * '''Angelflesh: '''The user cloaks their entire body in mana, which acts like a second suit of armor. It shrugs off magic and withstands the worst of deadly blows, although it doesn't protect Ryn from the impact. * '''Storm Blade: '''Ryn forms a lightning katana and swings it, causing a wave of lightning to shoot out and slice through targets. * '''Sound Amplification: '''A basic skill that amplifies the voice of the user so that they can speak to a larger audience. * '''Electric Ballista: '''Ryn creates an orb of lightning, which arcs out into further orbs. Afterwards, all of the orbs shoot towards one opponent or area, hellzone grenade-style. * '''Brimstone Portal: '''Ryn creates a red portal that goes from one place to another. Copied from Cassandra. * '''Lay on Hands: '''A basic healing spell. By channeling mana into his hands, Ryn can then apply them to a wound, stimulating the body's natural regeneration and causing it to heal in seconds. This doesn't work on wounds that are too serious. ** After Gaining his slime powers, Ryn can coat someone wounded in his own body to perform a full-body heal. '''Candy Beam: '''By shooting a person/slime with a curse, he has a methodic conversion field, that engulfs a person and their mana, and condenses them within a piece of candy based on that person's moral alignment/a different flavored gummie in the case of slimes. Basically Android 21's Beam. '''Martial Arts: '''Ryn is not only an experienced mage, but a master combatant and swordsman. By combining these three arts, he created his own unique fighting style... Further emphasizing how childish and inexperienced he still is. * '''Whirlrynd: Ryn's self-designed and self-named technique. Gathering wind mana around his body, he spirals forward like a tornado, striking the foe multiple times. ** Howitzer Ryn-Pact: '''By combining the Whirlrynd with the embers he copied from Flare, Ryn dashes forward, amplified by flame as he spirals. On impact, this creates a massive explosion capable of vaporizing most foes. The explosion is bigger with Haiana, but using it in that state caused ryn's bones to shatter. '''Holy Shot: '''A basic holy spell. Ryn forms a finger gun and builds up holy mana, firing out a blast of it that can blow apart walls and destroy weaker enemies, especially dark-aligned ones. This has several variations that Ryn can perform. * '''Holy Arrow: '''Ryn forms a bow out of mana, firing off a holy arrow of mana that pierces through heavier armored foes. * '''Holy Shotgun: '''Ryn pulls back his hand, gathering up holy mana, and punching, releasing a blast that fires in multiple directions and has more punching power. * '''Holy Bazooka: '''Forming an orb of holy energy, Ryn then launches it, causing a large explosion of holy energy wherever it happens to land. * '''Holy Shortsword: Ryn extends the holy magic, forming a blade on his hand, Zamasu style. * Holy Shield: Ryn holds his hands out, forming a spherical barrier with a hexagon pattern around him. It's tough enough to block attacks from beings similar in power to him. If he forms it right before the attack hits him, it will reflect the attack at a higher power than the original. Sword Magic: '''Being attached to Durandal already, Ryn thus chose to learn sword magic. Because of this, he quickly befriended Seraph Almasy, his mentor and senior member of the guild. Seraph taught Ryn several of his techniques, and Ryn even developed one of his own with some training. * '''Lancelot Thrust: '''Ryn gathers mana into Durandal, causing it to form an aura of electricity. With a thrust, he then rockets forward like a bolt of lightning. * '''Blade Circle: '''Ryn stabs Durandal into the ground, causing a clock symbol to appear beneath Ryn and rapidly speed up, temporarily increasing his speed and agility. * '''Gawain: Copied off of Seraph's Chant. He slams his sword down, and a magic circle appears beneath the foe. From it erupts a phantasmal sword of energy. He also has a non-lethal variant forming a phantasmal bat. * Sword of Hope: '''Another self-designed technique. Activating this causes his shortsword to expand, creating a giant blade of mana. Swinging it in this state shoots a blast that can cut through tough objects. '''Shapeshifting: Thanks to tampering by Cassandra, Ryn was born with the ability to shapeshift. However, this didn't end up awakening until his sixteenth birthday, when he received her amulet. From there, he has now gained the ability to transform into other species, gaining their DNA by touch. He can shapeshift entirely or just his body parts, to say nothing of growing new ones. * Elemental Form: 'Thanks to longtime training and meeting several elementals along the way, Ryn has learned how to shapeshift his body into various elemental forms. He can become lightning, earth, fire, ice, metal, crystals... and even candy. * '''Wings: '''Ryn has copied various flying races, including Harpies, Werebats, Dragons and Mothmen. As such, it's easy for him to sprout wings and gain the effects of whatever those wings granted their original species. ** '''Storm Call: '''The magic of a thunderbird, an elemental bird beastkin. Ryn can call storms and lightning bolts from the sky with his wings, boasting incredible power. He can also infuse himself with electricity to increase his speed, similar to Zephyr's Divine Thunder. ** '''Sleep Powder: '''The sleep powder of a Mothman. Ryn can emit large amounts of tiny scales that slow brain activity and induce sleep in those affected. * '''Dragon Form: '''Ryn's most powerful form. He transforms into a massive dragon; More specifically, an Abyssal Dragon, thanks to Grima's soul being within his body. * '''Poison: '''Ryn can use poison and venom through various means. A bite from an arachne, a stinger from an alpis, and even through touch from various undersea beastkin. * '''Arachne Webbing: '''The webbing of an Arachne, a Spider beastkin. It's incredibly sticky and durable, able to form entire fortress-spanning castles by itself. Ryn can weaponize it spiderman-style. '''Slime Body: '''During the beginning of the Pedan Arc, a chance encounter with an unknown draconian would prove to be Ryn's undoing. With the aim to save Naomi Akiyama, he sacrificed himself by throwing himself in front of a series of fireballs. The blast incinerated most of his body... all the way down to his core. When he awoke, he found himself stuck in his slime body, the only form his heavily damaged body could take in order to survive. This would later become his main form, so to speak. * '''Assimilation: '''Ryn can absorb and assimilate organic, inorganic and magical matter into himself, forming an internal storage of all of these materials. He can access them at any time to perform various feats or even reform whatever matter he has absorbed. This includes people, letting him store and expel them later, even changing their structure should it suit him. ** '''Pocket Dimension: '''After some study and experimentation (The failed results of which we shall not discuss here), Ryn's slime body has now become its own separate dimension which he can BFR those he eats to. * '''Analysis: '''After assimilating matter, Ryn can absorb its structure and existence down to its soul. Doing this allows him to process and use it to his advantage. This allows him to recreate properties of items given the proper materials, and even learn magic from those he assimilates. ** '''Combination: '''A subset of analysis. Ryn can combine abilities and mimicked powers to form entirely new ones, such as when he created burning arrow. * '''Regeneration: '''As a slime, Ryn's body is highly regenerative. His body is more of a "mass" of mana and water formed around a core, where his actual conscious is stored. This core is made of a complex structure of magicite that allows ryn to control assimilated mass to form his own body through mild telekinesis. Given his nature, it's very difficult to harm him, and any wounds will merely regenerate as he pulls himself back together. * '''Magic Sense: '''Thanks to his core being made of Magicite, Ryn does not "see" like a human does. Instead, he can sense magic around him in a limited radius, allowing him to get a good idea of where he's going and sense others. '"Slime Skills": These are techniques Ryn himself has created due to slime-based abilities. They vary in utility and scope. * Firefighter: '''After absorbing large amounts of water, Ryn learned this skill. By propelling stored water out of his body, he can shoot out water like a hose to extinguish flame. Alternatively, he can fire a smaller, more focused stream to cut through wood, allowing him to get to trapped people. ** '''Scald Fighter: '''Combined from Candelight and Firefighter, this allows ryn to propel out high-pressure jets of boiling water. * '''Candlelight: '''After absorbing residual fire-elemental mana from the airship wreckage, Ryn learned this skill. He can emit fire that remains stationary in the air. It will remain this way and provide light until naturally burning out. * '''Ultrasonic Waves: '''After catching and absorbing a bat, Ryn learned this skill. He can convert his thoughts into sound waves to speak in slime form, or even project high-frequency sound that can break through rocks. * '''Healing Salve: '''After absorbing Cimarron Shrooms, Ryn learned this skill. By combining the dissolved mushrooms with water, Ryn formed a large store of healing potion inside his body, which he can spit out or emit to heal the wounds of others. * '''Demon Eyesight: '''After absorbing a demon eye, Ryn learned this skill. This allows him to sharpen his eyesight immensely, allowing him to see as well as a human can. * '''Slime Arrow: '''Ryn learned this skill after being shot with an arrow, which he absorbed. This allows him to fire arrows made of slime, albeit in a limited supply. Alternatively, he can form arrows from stored materials and fire them off instead. ** '''Burning Arrow: '''Combining Slime Arrow with Candlelight allows him to fire off burning arrows of flame, which cause a small explosion on impact. * '''Physical Attack Resistance: '''Ryn learned this skill after absorbing an antlion charger. It allows him to sprout Chitin-like armor that increases his defensive abilities. * '''Sandblast: '''Ryn learned this skill after absorbing an antlion. It allows him to absorb and shoot out blasts of sand that can punch through rock. * '''Slime Mandible: '''Ryn learned this skill after absorbing an antlion. It allows him to form mandibles of slime to pin enemies and bite through them. * '''Dragonfly Wings: '''Ryn learned this skill after absorbing an antlion swarmer. It lets him project dragonfly-like wings that give him greater control than his bat wings. * '''Damage Spark: '''Ryn learned this skill after defeating a Cnidrion and absorbing the magical item that dropped from it. When damaged or wounded, Ryn can project violent arcs of electricity from the wound. '''Slime Prince: '''Along his travels, Ryn befriended and fused with several other slimes like himself. As a slime prince, they became extensions of himself, and he can call out and speak with them whenever he wants, as they technically share a body. Each one has different abilities and powers. * '''Honey: '''A honey slime, and the first he ever fused with. Honey is very motherly towards ryn, and desires to protect him and herself. As such, she has access to several abilities based off of protection. ** '''Auto-Defense: Honey's desire to protect Ryn extended to this skill. Honey will automatically extend her body into tentacles, shields, or other shapes in order to protect Ryn from any dangers. She can react faster than Ryn, as she's solely focused on defense instead of attack, and her magic sense is far more advanced than Ryn's is. ** Healing Honey: '''Combining Ryn's Healing Salve with Honey's body lets him create a sweet candy that contains cimarron extract. This allows those who eat it to gain enhanced regeneration (Mid-Low) for a short time, healing wounds much faster than an average human. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Astiria Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Slime Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Flight Category:Empathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Negation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Thread Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sand Users